JP-2000-27693A discloses an accumulator fuel injection device including an injector injecting and supplying a high-pressure fuel accumulated in an accumulator into an internal combustion engine, and a high-pressure pump pressurizing and feeding the high-pressure fuel of the accumulator. The high-pressure pump includes a regulation valve which regulates a flow rate of a fuel drawn from a fuel tank by using a feed pump, and a rotary pump which pressurizes the fuel supplied from the regulation valve and supplies the fuel to a common rail.
The regulation valve includes a pump linear solenoid, a spring, a cylinder, and a valve body. Since a current is supplied to the pump linear solenoid, a magnetic field is generated. Therefore, the valve body is moved in the cylinder according to the magnetic field.
When the magnetic field is not generated, the regulation valve is in an open state. When the magnetic field is generated, the valve body is moved to cancel a recovery force of the spring, and then the valve body becomes in contact with the cylinder. Therefore, the regulation valve is in a closed state. Then, when the magnetic field disappeared, the valve body is moved by the recovery force of the spring to return to an initial position. Therefore, the regulation valve becomes in the open state. As the above description, the regulation valve is controlled to be in the open state or in the closed state by the magnetic field generated by the current supplied to the pump linear solenoid.
Since the valve body becomes in contact with the cylinder, the regulation valve that is an electromagnetic valve becomes in the closed state. When the valve body becomes in contact with the cylinder, a noise is generated. When a time variation of the current supplied to the pump linear solenoid is increased, an operation speed of the valve body is increased and becomes greater.